


Il veleno dell'amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Gross, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP Drarry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Oro bianco [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041155
Kudos: 1





	Il veleno dell'amore

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta perché oggi è il compleanno di Draco.  
> "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: Prima Lista: Drinks  
> Daiquiri: Angry sex, Stivali a mezza coscia, Sesso in un veicolo, “O te ne vai via di qui con un occhio nero o con un succhiotto, a te la scelta”.

Nella macchina della foresta proibita

“Non hai idea di quanto ti odi, maledetto Potter!” ringhiò Draco, iniziando a sbottonargli la camicia.

Harry affondò nel sedile della macchina.

< Non saprei dire se sono felice di averla trovata proprio al centro della foresta proibita o no. Se non si fosse chiusa ermeticamente per così tante ore, imprigionandoci, non saremmo arrivati a questo >. I suoi occhi verme smeraldo erano liquidi. Morse il labbro inferiore di Malfoy a sangue.

Drago gli aprì la camicia e gli graffiò i fianchi, fino a farli sanguinare. L’odore metallico del liquido impregnava l’ex-veicolo dei Weasley, mischiandosi alla puzza di polvere.

< Oh, al diavolo. Al mio corpo non sembra dispiacere così tanto > pensò Harry. Si slacciò i pantaloni e li abbassò, sentendo premere meno dolorosamente la propria eccitazione.

I suoi boxer erano umidi.

“Neanche io ti sopporto. Mi fai imbestialire” ruggì.

Draco si slacciò la cravatta e la utilizzò per legargli i polsi sopra la testa.

Ribatté: “Mai quanto tu fai incavolare me!”.

“Cosa hai intenzione di fare?” domandò Harry. La sua salivazione aumentò, mentre vedeva l’altro accarezzarsi la gamba pallida nello sfilarsi lo stivale a mezza coscia.

“O te ne vai via di qui con un occhio nero o con un succhiotto, a te la scelta, sfregiato” diede l’ultimatum il Serpeverde.

Il Grifondoro finì di spogliarsi, aiutando anche l’altro a denudarsi. I loro respiri risuonavano profondi e continui.

< Non hai idea di quanto ti voglio > pensò Malfoy.

“Scelgo la prima solo per sentirti gridare come una verginella” lo sfidò Potter.

Draco gli morse il collo e lo succhiò, fino a lasciargli un succhiotto. Aveva ingoiato parecchio del proprio sangue a causa del morso sul labbro.

“Allora fammi urlare” lo sfidò Malfoy.

Harry lo immobilizzò stringendolo dentro di sé. I loro corpi ignudi si strusciavano, sudati.

Harry lo penetrò con un colpo secco, facendogli sfuggire un grido acuto, mentre Malfoy lo graffiava a fondo, infierendo con le sue unghie sulla sua pelle abbronzata.

Harry lo afferrò per i fianchi e mosse su e giù le gambe, costringendolo a cavalcarlo. Lo prendeva con forza.

La saliva e le lacrime si mischiavano sul viso di Draco, mentre i corti capelli biondo platino gli vorticavano intorno.

“Fottiti!” sbraitò, tra gli alti gemiti.

“Fotto te” ribatté Harry, dando vita ad un ritmo febbricitante.

Draco afferrò il proprio membro e venne, sporcandolo deliberatamente di sperma.

“… Rin-ringrazia… _aaah…_ per la concessione… _Mnhh ghhh…_ plebeo” esalò.

Harry venne dentro di lui, facendo un urlo simile a un grugnito.

“Plebeo arricchito, semmai…” esalò.

Draco si abbandonò su di lui, strusciandosi. Harry si strofinò contro di lui.


End file.
